Coin Operated Boy
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: THIS IS A 2P USUK STORY Don't know what 2P is, google it. "Alfred my dear… I love you so much." Arthur said as he walked closer to the American. "So you do understand that I can't let you leave me…"


Arthur was in love.

He had always been in love.

Ever since he laid eyes on the tan American man his heart screamed in desire.

It started in six grade where they first met. The American had moved to England as an exchange student. He was tough, rude and tall for his young age. The small Englishman had noticed him right away and felt a strange attraction to him that he couldn't describe. Of course now that he looked back on it it was probably the feeling of lust since it is rare for someone to fall in love with another that quickly. However the love did indeed follow not long after.

At first, the Briton admired the American from afar. Even though Arthur was very open and nice to other's he had no friends. Mostly because he was a bit strange, not completely right in the head and because all he wore were bright colors, mostly pink. He didn't want to try and talk to the American and make a fool out of himself. Sure, normally he wouldn't care but this was different. Completely different. He didn't want the American to hate him in anyway.

Then one day Arthur was getting picked on as usual. It was the normal things. Mostly name calling and Arthur simply smiled the whole time. However today the other kids were feeling a bit rowdy and retorted to physical violence such as pushing and hitting. Arthur like usual just stood there and took it with a smile. Then something amazing happened.

"What the fuck do you idiots think you are doing?" Someone asked. Everyone turned around to see the tan American boy with reddish brown hair glaring darkly at the boys picking on Arthur.

One of the boys glared right back. "Oi! Mind your own bloody business you prick!" One of the boys yelled.

The second boy looked at the first one scared. "Sh! Don't say that! He's from America! You know how violent those people are." He tried to whisper but the tan boy heard him.

"Those people? Excuse me?" The tan boy gave a small chuckle. "Look all American's aren't violent. But I will tell you this, I am. I won't give you details but the reason I got kicked out of my old school involved a bat, some nails, and lots of blood. I'll tell you now, don't fuck with me. Now leave the boy alone before I kick your ass." He said cracking his knuckles for extra effect.

The two boys bolted out of there and Arthur looked at the American in surprise. The tan boy noticed him staring and looked at him. "What? You scared of me too or something?" He asked dully raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not!" Arthur said quickly as he shot him a smile. The American looked at him strangely due to his bright smile but Arthur didn't care. He was so happy, how could he not be? The boy that he had been admiring from afar, the one he had been dying to talk to all this time was not only talking to him, but also saved him. How could he not be happy? "Thank you so much chap! I'm Arthur by the way, pleasure to meet you!"

The American stared at him and then began to laugh right in his face. The Briton blinked. Oh no, did he say something strange? Did he embarrass himself? Should he leave? Did the American hate him now? Arthur's smile faded into a confused look. Noticing this, the American quieted his laughter into small chuckles. "Sorry, It's just its really rare to see such a happy person in New York- America… well almost anywhere really. I take it that's why you are always in the corner by yourself. I thought there might have been something seriously wrong with you like you had an extra eye in the back of your head. But that's not it, you're just a creep." The American said as it was a compliment.

This made Arthur blinked. "Um… Is that a compliment?" he asked curiously.

The American snickered at this. "Sure, at least it is in my book. I'm Alfred, I suppose it's nice to meet you Arthur." He said coolly as he reached out and shook the Brit's hand. Arthur's smile returned at this. "Likewise!"

Alfred smirked. "Hey you wouldn't mind me sticking around with you for a while would you" He asked giving a sigh. "All the people in this fucking school or either annoying as fuck or scared of me. Though, you don't seem so bad I suppose." He said simply.

Arthur smiled even more at this. "Of course I don't mind chap! I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!" He said happily.

Alfred shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever."

So, the stuck together. They stuck together for four years. During those four years Arthur has become extremely attached to the American. Their mere handshakes had transformed into hugs. Arthur would cling onto the American's arm tightly snuggling into it as they walked. His lust had transformed into love. He was hopelessly in love with the American, some would even call it obsessive love. To Arthur, Alfred was everything. Other than Arthur's grades in school, Alfred was the center of his life. Though even though he was most defiantly in love, his lust didn't disappear. Oh no not at all. In fact, as he grew into a hormonal teenager it increased greatly. Not to mention that Alfred's lean and tall childish body had turned into a tall, and handsome one. He was involved in the sport baseball and was a huge health nut so he went to the gym often. And man, did it show. His muscles had increased greatly and his chest was well toned, but not in an overbearing way. It was just right for the young Englishman.

Arthur on the other hand had grown completely differently. He was deathly pale and was very thin, having little muscle, much less than Alfred. His eyesight had gone slightly bad so he had these cool bright pink glasses that he liked very much. The braces he could have done without though. Since he was huge on studying his hair always got in the way so he had a cute little pink hairclip that he kept in his hair most of the time. Yes, Arthur was the very definition of a nerd and Alfred was the very definition of a jock. Not to mention that Alfred had made so many friends and Arthur still had very few to none. Even so, Alfred still stayed with Arthur and this made Arthur's heart explode with happiness every time he thought about it. He was so surprised when Alfred had even continued to stay his friend after he had noticed his freckles. The stupid hideous things… Arthur despised them. He always put makeup on them to hide the fact that they existed. Alfred had walked in on him in the bathroom one time seeing him put the makeup on. Of course Alfred being Alfred, made many jokes about it at first but then told Arthur that it was no big deal and that he actually liked the freckles a bit. Such a kind hearted young man, lying to the Englishman. Even though Alfred constantly said that it wasn't a lie, Arthur didn't believe him. After all, who could like these dots on his face?

Moving on.

Alfred and Arthur still got along, even though both of their personalities had changed. Okay, well Arthur's basically stayed the same. However Alfred was much tougher and rude than he use to be which Arthur didn't mind one bit. He loved the American no matter how much he changed.

During the tenth grade year Arthur began to get more desperate. He wanted more contact. He wanted to know that the American was completely comfortable with him, however he could never ask Alfred how he felt. After all, Alfred had showed no interest in the same sex before. Then again he didn't show interest in any sex. Was he asexual or something? Or maybe he was just really good at hiding his feelings? Still he wanted to test some things out before doing anything. He began to sit on Alfred's lap. At first Alfred was completely against it. His face would turn red and he would yell. "Doing something like that here?" or "Are you nuts!" Then again, Maybe Arthur should have started doing it in public places first, for once he tried it when the American was over his house one day he didn't say anything. In fact, he acted as if Arthur wasn't even on his lap but right next to him instead. This lit up Arthur's heart and he went a little further. He would sit in his lap and nuzzle his head into his neck, taking in Alfred's scent. Alfred didn't seem to mind that either. He would even occasionally wrap his arms around Arthur's back when he thought Arthur had fallen asleep, which he often did. It was amazing to have to type of power, even though it was very small, just the mere thought that no one else could do this to him made Arthur feel amazing.

So whenever Arthur felt Alfred getting a bit to close to someone, Arthur grew protective. He would bad mouth the other person whenever Alfred wasn't around right to their face making them angry or run off crying. Arthur might have been nice, but he could be cruel when he needed to. He didn't want anyone near Alfred but him, him and him alone.

Then his happiness came to an end.

He should have seen it coming but he had no idea.

He was so blind even though it was right in front of him.

Alfred had acted strange for the last couple months of tenth grade. He had been much more of a smart ass and much ruder to Arthur. However Arthur was so happy to be with him, that he didn't even notice.

Then it happened.

"Arthur damn it, get off my lap!"

"I don't want to Alfie~ It's cozy!"

"I don't care get off!"

"But you are so warm chap!"

"Arthur I'm serious!"

"If you are so serious push me off love."

And he did. The American pushed Arthur right off his lap. Arthur was surprised that he actually did it and was going to try to pay it off when he saw the look on his face. Alfred was glaring harshly Arthur and Arthur simply stared back from his spot on the floor, blinking. "Alfred…?"

Alfred got up. "I'm leaving." He said as he began to head for the door.

Arthur began to panic at this point and grabbed out for the American's arm. He pulled away but Arthur grabbed on again clinging onto him tightly, refusing to let go. And the American couldn't get him off no matter how much he tried to shake him. "Damn it Arthur! Let go!"

"No!" Arthur yelled as he continued to cling on tightly. He was scared. So so scared. He couldn't loose Alfred. He simply couldn't do that. "Where are you going love? It's still early! You said we were going to watch that movie together!" Arthur was trying to sound happy but the fear and sadness was present in his voice.

"Yeah we change of fucking plans Arthur." He said as he tried to pull away again.

Arthur refused to let go. "Alfred you can't leave! You just can't! You can't leave me! I won't allow it damn it!" he yelled loudly. He was so serious that he accidently cursed something that he never did.

Alfred simply grew more angry at this. "You won't allow it? What the fuck are you my mother!" He yelled.

Arthur continued to hold onto Alfred. He buried his head into his arm and Alfred suddenly felt his sleeve go wet. He stopped yelling and moving and looked down at Arthur. He was trembling and he couldn't see his face. "…Arthur…?" He heard him let out a sob. "Arthur… are you crying?" He asked the Briton. Arthur simply continued to cry in his sleeve. Alfred gave a sigh, his anger disappearing. "Arthur, let go please. I'm not going to leave." He said and reluctantly Arthur let go. "Good, now come here." Alfred said as he opened his arms. Arthur looked up at the American to see his ars open and he quickly ran into him, burying his face in his chest and holding onto him tightly. Alfred sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around the young Englishman. "…I'm sorry, alright? That wasn't how I should have handled it…" He said quietly. Arthur didn't say anything but he did calm down.

Alfred made his way over to the couch so they could both sit down together. Once Arthur had stopped crying he let go of the American and whipped his eyes. Alfred looked away awkwardly. "Look I'm sorry alright? The thing is… I was trying to get you to hate me." He said honestly. Arthur looked at him confused. What would the American want Arthur to hate him? He didn't understand. Seeing the confused look, Alfred continued. "I thought that if you hated me, then I wouldn't have to tell you…" He trailed off.

Arthur grabbed his hand tightly. "What are you going on about love? Tell me what? I'm sure, that I can handle it!" He said forcing a smile onto his face. Still, what could the American not want to tell him? Maybe he had hideous freckles too? That would make Arthur feel so much better! Then he could accept him, they could have hideous freckles together and their hideous freckles could bring them even closer together!

"I'm moving."

Arthur froze.

What?

No.

No no no no no…

NO.

"Moving?" Arthur said shakily as he gulped.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, my parents are making me move back to America. They don't seem to really like it here…" He sighed. "I didn't want to have to tell you, I knew that you would be upset."

No, Arthur wasn't upset.

He was downright heartbroken.

And he could not accept this at all.

You see, Arthur did indeed have mental problem, he always had it ever since he was a child. His love for Alfred kept that mental problem in check. Having Alfred near him everyday, being able to touch him, hug him, sit in his lap, both kept it in check and made it grown to extreme amount. It had grown so much that he couldn't live without Alfred.

He couldn't.

"You could live with me." Arthur suggested with a forced smile. "Because of my parents death, I live here alone. It could just be you and me love! My parents left me a lot of money, enough to cover both of us for college! Of course, we would have to get jobs right afterwards instead of taking a year or so break like I had originally planned to do for myself, but that is okay! Working can be fun! And I would be able to see you all the time!" He said happily.

Alfred frowned a bit. "Arthur, you know I can't do that." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I wouldn't want to burdon you."

"I don't care one bit!"

"I care."

"Well get over it."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Damn it Arthur I can't and that's not it!"

"Okay then what else is there?"

"They are my parents."

"So?"

"What would I tell them?"

"You're living with me of course!"

"They wouldn't let me."

"Persuade them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! And their my parents Arthur, I have to go with them, I'm still a minor. They would never let me stay with you."

"Fuck your parents."

"What did you just say?" Alfred was surprised to hear this and he turned to look at Arthur. He noticed that there was a swirl of pink in his eyes and his facial expression was dark.

"Yeah heard me." Arthur spat at the American. "Fuck your parents! You're almost an adult Alfred, 16 fucking years old! You don't have to listen to them!" He yelled loudly. He then held on tighter to his hand. "Stay with me…please…" A sick and twisted smile formed on his face and the American drew back immediately. "…Look, I have to go. We will discuss this later." He said as he began to get up.

"NO!" Arthur yelled loudly holding him down so he couldn't. Tears began to well up in his eyes again. "Alfred I need you. I need you here! I can't be without you. You have no idea how much I need you right now." He said. This caused Alfred to look at him strangely. "Arthur-" "I love you!" Alfred froze. Love? Did he just say love? "…What?" "Alfred F. Jones I love you. I love you so much. I've always loved you ever since I met. You. You can't leave me… you can't…" he said quietly. Alfred didn't know what to say and it didn't help that Arthur was staring into his eyes.

Alfred got up. "…I have to go Arthur…"

"Alfred please! You can't leav-"

"I love you too."

This shut Arthur right up. Arthur stared at Alfred long and hard. He didn't say anything just watched as Alfred turned around towards him, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

It was magical. Truly a beautiful thing that Arthur had never experienced before. He loved every moment of it and didn't want it to end. Alfred's cold tan lips and his warm pink ones. It was the greatest feeling that Arthur had ever experienced. When Alfred pulled away both of their faces were a slight shade of pink. Arthur gave a weak smile. "You're still going aren't you?" He asked calmly.

Alfred nodded. "I have too. But I…I mean… if you will wait for me then I… could wait for you I suppose? I don't know how this fucking romance thing works." He said embarrassed. He truly did love Arthur and he was willing to do such a thing for him. However there was no possible way he would be able to stay in England and Arthur knew this.

However Arthur could not accept it.

After that brief moment of passion, there was no possible way he could be without Alfred's presence.

And his mind snapped.

His sanity completely disappeared.

And the voices he had kept compressed inside his head took control of his mind telling him what he needed to do.

Alfred had no idea what he was in for, the poor soul.

Arthur stood up quietly and began walking over to the door, locking it. Alfred looked at him, utterly confused. Arthur grabbed a nearby vase. "Alfred my dear… I love you so much." He said as he walked closer to the American. "So you do understand that I can't let you leave me…"

Alfred began to back up. "Arthur… stop playing, seriously." He paused when he noticed the demonic like look on his face and the his eyes were almost completely pink. Alfred's eyes widened. "What the- you are not fucking Arthur. Stay the hell away from me asshole."

Arthur continued to move closer." You say that about the person you love?"

"Please don't do this Arthur…"

"I'm sorry love…."

BAM.

~2 days later~

_{Coin operated boy}_

Arthur woke up. His mind was hazy. His head hurt like hell. What was he doing? He looked at his phone and noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon on Wednesday. Damn how long had he slept? Then again, he didn't even remember falling asleep. All he remembered was that he was in his house on Monday talking to someone...Alfred maybe? His head began hurting as he tried to remember so he stopped. Good thing it was summer vacation. The young Englishman sighed and got out of bed groggily. He turned to the side and almost had a heart attack.

_{Sitting on the shelf, he is just a toy.}_

There leaning against the wall was Alfred. Or at least he looked like Alfred. Though when he loved closer he realized it was just a doll that looked like Alfred. Pretty exact too. He was confused. Had Alfred gotten this for him as a present? If so that was so nice of the American! Arthur smiled and hugged the doll, accidently pressing a button sticking out of its back.

"I love you." A voice that sounded exactly like Alfred's said.

_{But I turn him on  
>and he comes to life<br>automatic joy  
>what is why I want, a,<br>coin operated boy._ }

Arthur jumped at the sound of the voice and smiled. He even got it customized to talk? How amazing was he! Though why would it say I love you? This made Arthur turn a deep red color as he tried to think. He snapped his fingers remember. Oh yes! On Monday, they had confessed their love to each other! He couldn't remember how or when but all he knew was that it happened. Arthur smiled softly. He would have to thank the wonderful young man that he loved personally.

…

After playing around with his doll a bit first.

He ran his finger against the very life like doll.

_{Made of plastic  
>and elastic<br>he is rugged  
>and long lasted<br>who could ever ever ask for more?}_

Arthur clicked the button in the back again. "I love you." Arthur smiled at this.

_{Love without complications galore!}_

Arthur giggled a bit at the tall and pulled it over to his bed. He noticed that the doll's 'skin' felt similar to human flesh. However he just figured it was a very high quality rubber or something. He fell against the bed placing the doll next to him. He noticed that it also had the American's well toned muscles and couldn't help but snuggle against them as if it was the real American right next to him.

_{Many shapes and weights to choose from  
>I will never leave my bedroom<br>I will never cry at night again!}_

Arthur wrapped his arms around the American tightly and imagined that the real Alfred was next to him… and they were about to do it for the very first time.

_{Wrap my arms around him and pretend!}_

Arthur couldn't get through two minutes of his imagination without blushing from embarrassment and immediately stopping it from going any further…. And it only got to the kissing. However he simply couldn't let the doll go. He felt as if there was something there that he could hold when the American wasn't around. It was a perfect way to cure his loneliness!

_{Coin operated boy  
>All the other real ones that I destroy<br>Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll  
>never let him go<br>and I'll never be alone  
>And I'll never let him go<br>And I'll never be alone; go  
>and I'll never be alone; go<br>and I'll never be alone; go  
>and I'll never be alone; go<br>and I'll never be alone  
>not with my coin operated boy.}<em>

Arthur then got an idea. "Oh you know what? I'll call you Alfred 2! Yep! Alfred 2 it is! Hey Alfred 2, want to see pictures of me and Alfred 1?" He asked it with a smile as he pressed the button.

"I love you."

"I'll take that as a yes! And I love you too, love!" He giggled a bit and got up, going under his bed. He took out a book that say 'Alfred and me' which was filled with pictured of Alfred and Arthur. Arthur sat back down and opened it to the first page. "You will get to see how cute I was when I was a child, just like Alfred 1 already knows!" He said happily as he began to 'show' the pictures to Alfred 2.

_{This bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
>With my sad picture of girl getting bitter-er<br>Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?}_

Arthur smiled as he opened up to a page. "Oh this is when Alfred went to go get his tongue piercing! It was so fun to watch! And his tongue swelled up the first couple of days so it was so funny to hear him talk!" Arthur paused for a moment and looked inside the dolls mouth. "You have a tongue piercing to! The same exact one in fact!" Arthur passed at this again. That was… strange. The same tongue piercing? Something was wrong…

Then again, it could have just looked the same right? Yeah, that was probably it!

_{I didn't think so, but I'm still convincible.}_

Arthur couldn't leave this bad feeling he has alone though. He glanced at the book in his hands and put it off to the side. Pressed the button again.

"I love you"

He pressed it again and again and again. He listened to it carefully. Why… why did it sound afraid? Was there any particular reason for that? The more he heard it, the more he didn't like it. In fact, he began to hate it. He glared at the doll. "What… What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me…" He muttered quietly. Then again, he might have just been exaggerating. There… there was nothing wrong. NOTHING!

_{Will you persist even after I bet you  
>A billion dollars that I'll never love you.}<em>

Arthur stared at the doll and laughed nervously. "Haha… There is nothing wrong with this doll… I'm just… tired is all. Isn't that right dolly?" He gently stroked it's face, a slight crazy look on his eyes he giggled and leaned down and kissed it.

_{And will you persist even after I kiss you}_

….

He kissed it again.

Why did it feel so familiar?

Cold tan lips... it felt exactly like Alfred's. There was no possible way that anything could be that real, could it?

**NO OF COURSE IT COULD. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.**

But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

This was no right…

His eyes widened, as he began to remember something. Screaming. A loud angry scream. It filled his brain and took over his system. "Stop… Stop…!"

**DON'T LISTEN.  
>YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT.<br>AREN'T YOU HAPPY?  
>HUG YOUR 'DOLL', DOLL.<strong>

He remembered something he had said…

_{"Goodbye for the last time…"}_

What did that mean? Why had he said that? He mind began breaking down as he stared at the doll. He began to hyperventilate.

_{Will you keep on trying to prove it?}_

The memories of what happened the last couple of days, what he couldn't remember began to plague his mind. His eyes widened and he began to back away from the doll. "No… No no no no!" he yelled loudly.

_{I'm dying…. To lose it.}_

The part of his mind that had compressed his memories had opened and he moved all the way to the corner. "Stop... Stop please! Please! I can't live with it! Please stop!"

_{I'm losing… my confidence.}_

More tears poured out his eyes. "STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! I CAN'T REMEMBER! If I remember I'll… I'll…" He began to sob.

He knew everything.

~FF~

Alfred woke up in the basement, his head bleeding severely. He tried to leave but he realized he was chained to a wall. "What the-" He began as he started to struggle against the chains.

Arthur came out the shadows and smiled softly at him. "Hello Alfred…" He said in a creepy voice. Alfred looked confused. "Arthur? What are you doing? Stop fucking with me and let me go!" he yelled.

"No! You'll just leave! I can't do anything to make you stay, you already made that clear to me darling." He said giggling a bit. "So now as punishment I want something else entirely." He said happily. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be? Money? Because you know I'm broke off my ass Arthur."

"Your heart."

_{I want it}_

Alfred blinked confused. "…Are you trying to get me to say some romantic shit like 'you already have my heart Arthur'? If so I told you already, I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

_{I want it}_

Arthur smiled. "Not metaphorically love! Physically. " "Physically?" "Yes." And Arthur took out a jar with preserving liquid in it. Alfred's eyes widened. "…Arthur… you can't be serious…"

_{I want it}_

"But I am."

_{I want it}_

"Arthur stop being an idiot! You know that is a stupid idea!"

"I'm not being an idiot!" Arthur yelled loudly. He forced himself to keep his smile at play, however his eyes were wide and filled with evil. "All I wanted was you Alfred… that's it. And I can't even have that…. Why?"

_{I want you  
>I want you}<em>

"Arthur I told you-"

"Shut up love." Arthur said darkly. It was quiet and Arthur giggled. "See! Finally, peace and quiet!" Arthur walked over to the table that had a scalpel, knives, and other items. He grabbed the tape recorder. "Tell me that you love me, and maybe I'll let you go." Arthur said as he clicked record.

Alfred was quiet for a moment before speaking. "… I love you." He said, however he couldn't stop his voice from shaking a bit.

Arthur stopped the recorder and smiled. "I love you too doll." He said cheerfully putting the tape recorder down. He then got the scalpel. "Now, let us begin."

The American's eyes widened. "You asshole! You said-"

"That I might let you go, I changed my mind." He said with a smile as he began cutting him open. He heard the American scream in pain.

_{I want you.  
>I want you.}<em>

He began to take out the American's gut's while he was still alive, listening to the American scream. Arthur simply giggled like mad as he placed the organs into the trash bin.

_{I want you.  
>I want you.}<em>

Then the screaming stopped being that the American was obviously dead. Pity, however he wasn't the least bit concerned. He took out Alfred's heart and smiled at it slowly putting it in the jar. "How beautiful…" He said staring at it softly. "You will look wonderful at the very top of my shelf, the one in my room."

_{I want you.  
>I want you.}<em>

Arthur cleaned his hands and got out the stuffing. "Time to get to work."

_{I want a}_

He filled the American's skin.

_{I want a}_

He made sure to put things on it to keep it preserved

_{I want a}_

He stitched it back up putting the tape recorder inside.

_{I want a}_

He stepped back and stared at his work. It took him hours but the American never looked more beautiful.

_{Coin operated boy.}_

~End FF~

Arthur was still crying at this point, however it had died down a bit. Even though he had remember it himself, he still couldn't believe it. He had to make sure for himself. He remembered where he said he would put the heart. He sniffled and got up, grabbing a chair. It was impossible for him at his short size to see what was on the top shelf without any help. He placed the chair in front of it and stepped onto it.

There it was.

The heart.

Alfred's heart.

The tears wouldn't stop falling.

He had killed his only friend, the only person he had ever loved. Not only had he killed him, he had tortured him and made him into a doll.

Nothing would be able to bring him back. Nothing.

_{And if I had a star to wish on  
>For my life I can't imagine<br>any flesh or blood could be his match}_

His family… oh my god what about his family? He remembered he had a little sister named Abigail. Sweet but bitchy, Arthur didn't like her much. But imagine what she must feel when she realizes her brother is dead? Imagine how she must feel now! Her brother going missing for two days when they were suppose to move.

What was wrong with him? Why would he…?

He was a danger to society.

And he needed to be taken out.

Quickly he grabbed the heart and walked into the bathroom. Turned on the cold water only. He placed the heart on the floor and left to go get the doll. He pulled the doll over into the bathroom and dropped him in the cold water.

_{I can even take him in the bath}_

Arthur took to heart and placed it in the water too.

_{Coin operated boy}_

Arthur left the room and got the album that he had been looking through. He sat there on the bed looking through all the pictures one last time, as tears fell down his face. He remembered how awkward Alfred was when it came to the topic of relationships. His football friends would ask him about woman and he would just freeze up, not knowing what to say. It was actually kind of funny, now that he thought about it.

_{He may not be real experienced with girls  
>But I know he feels, like a boy should feel<br>isn't that the point?  
>That is why I want a<br>coin operated boy.}_

Arthur walked back into the bathroom and held the photo album close to his chest. He dipped his toe into the water and shivered. He knew it would be cold but it was much colder than he thought it would be. He had second thoughts but still he sucked it up and stood on the freezing water.

_{With a pretty coin operated voice.}_

He stared down at the photo album in his arms one last time.

_{Saying that he loves me  
>that he's thinking of me}<em>

Arthur gave a small sigh. "I'm so sorry Alfred… I love you so much." He said quietly as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the water until he was infused in it. It was freezing cold but he endured it. It was the least he could do. After all, he did such terrible things to Alfred, terrible terrible things, while he was still alive and breathing. The least he could do was give himself a form of torture. And even so, he still felt this way of dying was to good for him.

_{Straight and to the point  
>That is why I want a<br>Coin operated boy.}_


End file.
